


Wenn Liebe und Tod sich umarmen

by Halbblutprinz (ladyofpyke)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deutsch | German, Double Drabble, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyofpyke/pseuds/Halbblutprinz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry und Draco treffen in einem Kampf auf Leben und Tod aufeinander - doch es endet anders als erwartet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wenn Liebe und Tod sich umarmen

Es fühlte sich an wie eine tödliche Umarmung, als ihre Körper sich vereinten. Brennendheiß, wie das Feuer der Hölle.

Sie hatten als Feinde einander gegenüber gestanden an diesem Ort, abgeschlossen von ihrer Realität, während draußen ein Gewitter tobte. Sie hatten gekämpft, unzählige Flüche einander entgegen geschleudert, bis die Zauberstäbe zu Boden fielen. Er hatte ihn geschlagen – seinen zierlichen Körper zu Boden gedrückt. Sich über ihn gekniet und überlegen auf ihn herabgeblickt.

Seine Unterlippe war aufgesprungen. Blutrot auf Alabasterhaut.

Sie hatten sich angesehen, tief in die Augen. Zu Tief. Augenaufschläge später hatte er die Lippen des Blonden auf seinen gespürt. Leidenschaftlich, heiß – verboten.

Er hatte seine Kleider aufgerissen, seine nackte Haut geküsst – Spuren darauf hinterlassen.

"Ich liebe dich", keuchten sie, als sie kamen. Nur eine süße Lüge. Wie doch der Körper die Seele betrügt...

"Wir können diesen Ort nicht beide lebend verlassen", flüsterte Malfoy, als er sich anzog.

Harry drehte ihm den Rücken zu, hob den Zauberstab auf und war bereit, den Todesfluch als erster zu flüstern.

Aber da hörte er die zerbrechliche Stimme schon. "Avada Kedavra." Ein grünes Leuchten. Harry erstarrte, dann drehte er sich um und sah die blonde Puppe, die reglos vor dem Spiegel lag.  _Ich liebe dich_.


End file.
